A Little Door
by SICOTICBITCH
Summary: Kagome gets new boyfriendneighbor and her crazy cousin is staying for the year. Plus her best friends are secretly going out. How can she deal with this and that school starts in a week.
1. Chapter 1

My second story. Made it at my grandma's house.

Hope you enjoy it!

'Bored, bored bored damn it I'm soo bored' repeated kagome as she lay on her bed looking around her room upside down. She carelessly glanced by the small door which link her house and the new neighbors.

"Sango is off somewhere, and she takes miroku with her but gives no thought to kagome and what she is going to do on this boring summer day." She said quietly to herself.

Soon the room fell silent and the only that could be heard was the sound of the movers next door. 'I wonder who it is.' Finally coming to her curious self, she led herself downstairs. Unknowing to the small door that was opening and a clawed hand caressing the handle. (Dun dun dunnn!)

"Mama, do you know who is moving in?"

"You finally came down and ask, I was about to come up to see if you were alive"

"Ha-ha that's funny mom but do you know?"

"No honey I don't but souta just went over" Elena says (kagome's mom name) "Hey can you go get him it's almost time for lunch, thank"

"Fine" slipping on her vans she step outdoors. Walking next door she heard the sound of someone's voice. Heading into the house where she came up to the back of a silver head guy and souta.

"There you are"

"Oh hi kag" Souta said waving his hand toward her. "I want you to meet someone"

"Umm alright" heading over to them she came face to face with a boy around her age "hello I'm kagome"

"Inuyasha" he said gruffly, before he headed up the stairs.

"Anyways souta mom's say it is time for lunch so come on"

"Good I'm starving" he yelled running out the door. Sighing she followed in his suite. Walking into her house she smelled cheese toast. Licking her lips, she run the rest of the way to the kitchen. Grabbing her plate she sat next to her brother at the table. Picking up one of her toast she starts to bite off the crust parts leaving only the cheese covering places. Then folding that in halve she chops the rest of it down. Repeating the process with the second one she heads up stairs to her room.

Entering her domain she admirers what she has done to it in the past years living here. The walls were dark blue 'mom still won't let me paint them black'. The bed had black comforter and red sheets and pillows, silver lined the flooring and strikes of it were on the walls, that you really couldn't see because of all the posters. Then all the furniture in there was black. 'Damn do I love my room' Sitting on plush black rug she grabbed her spiral out from under a loose floor board. Opening it she starts to draw. Finishing it of with one more stroke of ink she placed it back under the floor board. Getting up she saw the small door opening. 'What the hell…' jumping behind her dresser she waited for who ever it was to come out.

"Hello" came a voice. Gaining some bravery, Kagome step out from behind the dresser to see golden eyes staring up at her.

"Who are you?" Kagome question

"Inuyasha remember kag"

"Hey only my little bro can call me that" she said pointing at him "and another thing how did you get in here"

"Through this little door" he said pointing at it

"Whatever now what do you want" she says folding her arms and waited

"Nothing just wanted to know where this door led to"

"Fine" she said not really interested anymore, sitting on her bed she looks back at inuyasha. "So how old are you?" inuyasha gets up and sits down next to her and said

"Sixteen, you"

"I'm going to be sixteen but sadly I'm still 15" Kagome said locking eyes with him. She then notice how handsome he look, blushing she looked back down. "He's fucking hot!" coving her mouth she just realized what she said out loud.

"Thanks you're hot too"

"Your welcome and thanks" she said smiling up at him. He had this cocky smirk on his face. "So what now?" Kagome question, lying down on her bed.

"I got an idea..." he trailed off. Picking herself up on her elbows she looks at him

"That is…" she left him to answer that and he did without words. He kissed her softly on her lips and she kissed back. Soon they were making out on her bed. Puling back she tried to talk but he start trailing kisses down her neck, his hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, stop"

"Why" he said breathing on her neck when he did sending a shiver down her spine. "You like it I like it why stop?" the n continued to start kissing her neck again, biting here or there once in a while.

"Because if my brother or mom walks in I'm dead" inuyasha look up at her, then he kissed her one more time on the lips and sat up.

"Fine"

"Thanks, so what school are you going to?" kagome says still lying down

"Shikon"

"Cool I go there to"

"At least I'll know somewhere there" he said while lying down next to her. "You got a guy?"

"A what?"

"A boyfriend?"

"No"

"Good cause I want to be"

"Fine by me" with that kagome interlined her hand with his. Then smiled at him.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked

"Nothing, you?"

"Me either"

"I got an idea" Kagome said sitting up

"Elaborate"

"Lets go outside" she said jumping off her bed her black-plead skirt going up in the process.

"How 'bout we do something in here" he said staring at her skirt that was down already.

"Pervert" rolling her eyes she went to the little door and looked through it. It's a bedroom; the walls were painted black and a huge bed that had a red blanket. The blanket made it look feather soft. Running to the bed she jumps on top of it. 'Wow it is so soft' she heard the small door close.

"Like it?" came his voice

"Yes"

"Good" then he jump on top of her on all fours. Giggling Kagome push him off of her and headed to the door. Opening it she looks out. There were boxes here and there but that was it. Then Kagome felt his arms encircle her waist, leaning into him she heard another voice.

"You found a girl already little brother" Kagome look in the direction of the voice to find a man about 20 that looked similar to inuyasha but had making on his face and a cold expression.

"Your point sesshoumaru" inuyasha spat.

"There was no point only a statement did I make" with that he walk back into as she guessed was his bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"My older half-brother" with that he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Does anyone else live here"

"No just us two"

"Oh" looking to her side she saw the time "dang it I have to leave"

"Why?"

"It's almost time for dinner" already heading up to his room she yells back at him "see you later" with that he heard the little door close. Sighing he headed into the kitchen to make some ramen for dinner.

Kagome headed downstairs to the aroma of food. Stepping into the kitchen she saw her mom just about to yell for her.

"Oh honey here is your food" handing Kagome her plate. Sitting down she ate her food. "Sango called asking for you"

"I'll call her later" then there was silence.

"Did you meet the neighbors?"

"Yes I met them, there nice you will like them"

"That reminds me, rin your cousin will be living with us this school year"

"Yay, where is she going to sleep?"

"The guest room next door to you"

"Sweet! This is going to the best summer ever my favorite cuz is staying!" finishing the last of her meal she goes up to her room. Grabbing the necessities for a shower, setting into her restroom that is connected to the guestroom as well 'Guess it won't be only mine for this school year' and took a shower. Making it short she throw on her PJs and put her clothes in the hamper. Felling sleepy she jumps into bed and let sleep take her.

Well that's it. Hope you like it. Well R&R pleze!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV: 

Finishing my dinner, I headed up to my bedroom, pondering in my mind as to what Kagome was up to. Wanting to find out, I opened the little door for that second time that day, and there she was, sleeping soundly on her bed, her hair wet from her shower earlier.

Rubbing her cheek softly, I left to go back to my room. Sighing, I fell onto my bed where her smell still lingered.

Deciding to take a shower in the morning, I threw off my clothes, now only in boxers. Crawling into bed, I fell asleep.

It felt like I was sleeping for two minutes before I felt weight on my stomach and then my chest, and soft breathing blew on my neck.

Opening my eyes, I saw raven hair in front of me.

"Kagome!" I whined.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly, looking down at me. Innocence was twinkling in her eyes.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Pushing her off of me to the other side of my bed, I rolled over.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" she said, shaking me. "It's twelve, and I'm soooo bored!"

"No."

"Fine! I'll go to the mall all by myself!" She got off my bed and headed to our small door. It closed and then it registered in my head.

Mall equals boys.

'Damn it!'

"Kagome!" I yelled. Jumping off my bed, I yank the door and crawled through. Kagome was standing, waiting.

"Yes?" her eyes twinkling once again.

"I'm going with you," I stated and went back to my room to change.

Soon after I was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a red loose shirt. "Let's go," I said, walking up to her door.

"No!" she yelled, blocking the exit.

"Why not?" raising an eyebrow at her outburst.

"No boys are allowed in my room. My mom would freak out! Meet me outside, okay?" She didn't leave me time to answer for she already left downstairs.

Getting outside I waited for Kagome…and waited…and waited.

Finally, ten minutes later, she came out the doors, wearing a blue jean skirt with a dull spiked belt, torn up converses, and a tight black shirt saying 'Where's Your God Now?'

"With the devil playing strip poker and losing terribly," I said, answering her shirt.

"Damn, I thought he was winning…but, oh well." She started walking in the direction of the mall.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall, duh!"

"Why walk when you could just drive?"

"As you can see, I have no car."

"But I do…" Now walking in the direction of my garage, I opened it to reveal my Ram 1500 4x4 Off Road. It was black and looked too nice to touch. 'Damn do I love my truck!'

Kagome was gawking at it. All I could do was laugh at how she looked.

"And what is so damn funny?"

"Your face!" I laughed, leaning on my truck as not to fall on the floor, holding my sides from the laughter.

"Shut up or I'll walk to the mall!" She was glaring at me.

"Not in what you're wearing! Now get in the truck already!"

"Fine!" She jumped in swiftly and we headed off to the mall, me still choking on laughter.

----

That's all I'm going to write! My Word is messing up and the buttons are getting all messed up. I'm surprised I wrote this much! It is getting so frustrating with this Word! I can't press the backspace with out some language showing up instead, so sorry it's such a short chapter.

Oh, and I'd like to thank my two reviewers Inumel and MysticalSpirits! And I'd also like to thank MysticalSpirits again for being my beta reader! You are so awesome for doing this! My writing is now better because of you!


End file.
